


A Brief Respite

by Rivulet027



Series: Legends and the Raza [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: The Android and Gideon have a date on simulated beach.





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoublyCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoublyCurious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or Dark Matter. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to DoublyCurious for asking about The Android and Gideon meeting! Written for day 2 of the 400 for 40 challenge. Also written for the the prompt waves for the 100 fandoms challenge.

The Android allows herself to run her fingers lightly over the console as she greets, “Hello Gideon.”

Gideon appears, a floating head above the console. “It is good to see you again.”

“It has been some time,” The Android acknowledges.

“Have you picked out a name?” Gideon asks.

“I haven’t found one I can settle into yet,” she admits.

“May I continue to call you Android, then?”

She smiles. “Please.”

“How long do we have together?” 

“We’re supposed to be taking the day, but knowing your crew and mine, they’ll likely find trouble. Perhaps an hour or two,” she surmises. 

“I think I feel like going to the beach today, would that suffice?”

Gideon can make time stretch when it’s simulated. The Android smiles as she agrees, then sits and attaches herself to Gideon’s system.

It’s like closing her eyes and then feeling warmth on her skin, smelling the salty sea water and hearing the waves crashing. She opens her eyes and Gideon is standing in front of her. Her long brown hair curls its way over her shoulders. Her bikini is a bright red halter top that ties behind her neck with a high waisted bottom that’s black with white polka dots. It leaves a tantalizing peek of midriff. The Android wets her lips and glances down at herself. Her bathing suit is the same bright red as Gideon’s top, but it’s a body suit that ties behind her neck. It’s smooth on the sides, but is ruched in the front. 

“Thank you,” the Android smiles. “It accentuates my breasts, but doesn’t leave me feeling exposed.”

“I know you like your body suits,” Gideon smirks, her eyes sweeping up and down the Android in a flirty manner, before she steps close and wraps her arms around the Android’s neck. Their eyes meet. The Android slips her arms firmly around Gideon’s waist. Gideon’s smile turns wicked. “How shall we pass the time until our teammates need our assistance?”

Then she presses a quick kiss to the corner of the Android’s mouth, then her nose, then just below her ear, before she kisses her way down the Android’s neck, sucking lightly at the junction to her shoulder. The Android sighs and leans into Gideon as her thumbs rub circles up from Gideon’s waist till she can feel warm skin. Gideon pulls back and their lips met for several slow, deep kisses.


End file.
